What Now
by tiffanyb123
Summary: I had this story up but I got alot of complaints about my grammer so I got A beta and fixed it. The final battle happen and Shippo looks at his mom as she smiles."mom what now" she shrugs as a secret admirer watchs her and smiles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so kinda new at this but hope I can get some loyal readers for I enjoy a good story.**_

_**I DONT OWN THE INUYAHSA CHARTERS...BUT IF I DID I MUST SAY...**_

_**SHESSY IS THE HOTTEST *DROOLS***_

_**I would like to thank my Beta reader c3lph some of her stories and enjoy thanks.**_

_**What now**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

A beautiful girl with long black hair looks at the tiny jewel in her hand as it glows she looks around at her small group she has traveled with for 4 years now as they bandage each other up.

Sango the demon slayer lost her village to the evil hanyou Naraku; she stares as her brothers body lying there motionless on the ground as she cry's over him sad he is gone, but happy he is no longer under the evil hanyous control.

The monk Miroku stares at his hand that is now whole once again, for he had finally lifted the curse and was crying tears of joy. He looks over at the woman he loves, Sango, as she mourns her brother. Though Miroku was stiff and sore he made his way over to hold her in comfort nonetheless so she wouldn't have to face this alone.

Kilala stares at her mistress and nuzzled her in an attempt to comfort her. She has a few scratches, but is more worried for her mistress than herself as she also mourns the loss of Kohaku.

Inuyasha looks at where Naraku was destroyed happy he finally got his revenge for his former love Kikyo. He stares in the direction of Sesshomaru not believing it is finally over after so long.

Sesshomaru has his stoic mask on as he looks around glad that he had gotten rid of the vile hanyou that plagued his mind for so long. He was not beaten and not a hair was out-of-place as he looks around at the battle field.

Kagome looks at the jewel in her hand and closes her palm around it unsure of what to do next as Inuyasha walks up and looks at her.

"Kagome..." She looks up and smiles as she looks at the hanyou she came to love and though she no longer held her girlish crush on him any more for she knew she could not compete with Kikyo.

She smiles and puts the jewel away "Inuyasha, I am so glad it's over now so people may finally rest in peace." Inuyasha ears go back as he remembers Kikyo had died on the battle field and he wishes he could just hold her one more time to tell her that he loved her. He sighs and looks at Kagome as the little group makes their way back to the little village to let their bodies rest after such a long battle.

*time skip*

Kagome was the first to wake in the small group. She quietly walks out of the hut to go to the river. She sits down and looks at the jewel coming to a decision as to what her wish on the jewel would be. She holds it in her hand and says a small prayer "I wish everyone could have their true happiness in this world."

Due to a blinding pink light the group wakes up and runs outside looking for Kagome as the light dies down. They see Kagome standing there smiling as she looks to the hill-top. The Inutachi look as they see Kikyo and Kohaku running towards their loved ones.

Inuyasha was so shocked when Kikyo first kissed him he didn't kiss her back .Kikyo looks at him "Inu are you ok?"

He hugs her tight and smells her hair realizing that she is real and not a trick as he looks at Kagome and whispers "Thank you."

Sango runs to Kohaku and tackles him as she cries; truly happy she had not lost him.

She runs and hugs Kagome with tears down her face "thank you sister , thank you"

She returns to Kohaku and hugs him as Kagome walks back toward the hut to give them alone time.

As Kagome walks in she is tackled by a big ball of orange fur "momma."

She smiles and hugs her kit who though he was not his blood mother she still loved him all the same and would not trade him for the world.

She smiles at him as he looks at her "momma what are we gonna do now?"

_**I hope that was a good first chapter.I am new to this so please try not to burn me to bad and as soon as I reach 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

***Bounces for joy* I will try to update as much as I can sometimes some people get writers block ...*whistles * but any way enjoy chapter two ...warning Sesshy lemon dreams *DROOLS***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha and I make no profit from this.**

**What now**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**"conversations with self"**

A tall figure was stand in the tree line looking at the little group reunite with their loved ones as he looks for the walks to the hut following Kagome's honey and apple scent, as he walks toward Kaede hut he sees her holding on to the little kit she claimed and protected as her own.

His demon smiles as they see their chosen mate nurture the kit. Sesshomaru looks at His little miko and takes in her appearance. She was wearing a traditional miko garb with a few changes, her pants was blue instead of red and her hair was pulled in a long braid so it wouldn't get in the way.

Sesshomaru scans her body his beast flashes in his mind what it would look like to have her on her knees panting and moaning his name as he shakes his head trying to rid him of those thoughts.

*** Take mate now*** his beast rattle in his cage. Sesshomaru growls at his beast **" Be quiet and get back in your cage".**

He stands waiting for Kagome to notice him. His beast whines ***we want mate now***.

His beast assaults him with an image of Kagome on her back and chest bouncing as he pounded into her little form fast and hard as she climaxes and calls out his name . Sesshomaru growls loud enough that Kagome turns around and blinks.

*Kagome's POV*

*Little rewind*

Kagome was smiling and thinking about what would happen now. When she made her wish on the jewel Midoriko said the well was closed and she was in the time she belonged in. She would miss her family, but to a point she was happy she'd get to stay with Shippo and the others.

She sighs as she thinks back to her and Midorikos conversation.

**~FLASH BACK~**

_Kagome had opened her eyes and found herself in a pretty field of flowers. She blinks and looks around." Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo!" she calls out as tears fall down her face._

_She looks to see if she can find them and when she didn't she started to cry thinking she may not see them again._

_All of a sudden she hears a soft and gentle voice "Why do you cry Kagome are you not happy it's over?" She sniffles and looks shocked at Midoriko. _

_She walks forward " Am I...dead?" she says with a crack in her voice. _

_Midoriko smiles and shakes her head no as she watches over the girl no...woman who will help her soul rest in peace after so long of being trapped._

"_Kagome it is time to make your wish and go back to your friends...but" she pauses feeling bad about telling her this knowing it will be hard for the girl. "when you make a wish on the jewel the well will close forever so you must wish carefully and make sure it is what you want not what anyone else wants."_

_Kagome looks at her and smiles " I know what I want to wish for and I'm be happy with my decision" _

_Kagome smiles and makes her wish._

_Midoriko hears it " you truly are selfless Kagome I hope that you may find happiness". Everything flashed a brilliant pink as Kagome opens her eyes and smiles at everyone, a lone tear falling down her face__**.**_

**~END OF FLASH BACK~**

Kagome was startled out of her flash back as she hears a growl and turns around fast to see who it was. She sees Sesshomaru standing at the door. She examines him quickly from head to toe. He was wearing his usual black boots and his white haori with his favorite swords at his side. His silver hair blows in the slight breezes as his face held about as much emotion as a slab of marble.

She smiles and bows as Shippo hides behind her, "Hello lord Sesshomaru."

she stands up and smiles her cheerful smile but Sesshomaru can see she is sad and thinks of a way to cheer her up. He smirks inwardly knowing how he can make her happy and get to know her better without raising suspicion about his intent to make her the latest Lady of the Western Lands.

"Miko this Sesshomaru has a proposition for you now that your duty to the Shikon no Tama is complete."

Kagome gulps and looks at him a little worried. "What can I do for you...My Lord?"

Sesshomaru smirks secretly happy as his beast purrs agreeing with his plans.

**Laughs evilly and smiles* so what his proposal be well I need ten reviews in order for you to find out.**

**chow...**


	3. Chapter 3

**. Remember Review and I'll write Faster. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha and I make no profit from this.**

**What Now**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome blinks as she looks at Sesshomaru seeing a smirk flit over his lips.** "Oh god I'm about to die." **She thinks remembering that he only smirks when he going to kill someone.

Sesshomaru smells a little fear but she doesn't back down "This Sesshomaru would like you to go with me to my castle".

He watches her facial features as they looked confused.

"Rin is in need of a ...female companion and you are the best and I only accept the best" He explained further.

Kagome blinks and looks down thinking.** "well I could go at least I will have a purpose and he said Rin needs me...she is like my second child after all." **

She looks up and responds "I will go on one condition my lord."

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow waiting to hear her condition. Kagome looks at him with a stern face. "Shippo must be able to come I think he will make a good play mate for Rin ...and he also my son so where I go he goes."

Sesshomaru looks at her face and sees she is serious as he nods his head yes. Kagome smiles and claps her hands happily as she runs off to tell her friends. Sesshomaru sees her smile and his beats purrs _**" We will have to make her smile more often."**_ for once Sesshomaru agrees with his beast as he follows behind her smiling on the inside while waiting to see what Inuyasha will think.

*Back to Kagome*

Kagome runs toward Sango smiling as Shippo follows behind her. Sango looks up and smiles, but then frowns when she sees Lord Sesshomaru walk up behind Kagome.

"Sango you are never going to believe what Sesshomaru just asked me!" Kagome was bouncing with joy as she tells Sango of the deal she made.

Sango blinks and says, "Kagome is this really what you want? You know you can stay here with me and Miroku." She asked with concern as she sees Sesshomaru send a glare her way. She blinks but doesn't care because this is her sister and she wants to be sure she not being bullied into this.

Kagome smiles and replies, "I know but you and Miroku are going to start a life and so is..." she looks at Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"I want go start a life with my children I will visit you guys I promise" Kagome gives her that I'm sure smile as Sango looks at Miroku

"Lady Kagome we support you. Just be sure you come by and visit us soon." Miroku replies as Kagome hugs them both.

"I will be back my Lord." She bows and runs toward the hut.

When she is out of ears reach Miroku and Sango look at the ice lord, who is a well-known hater of humans.

"Why?" Sango asked concern.

Sesshomaru looks at them and simply replies "She will be a good caretaker for Rin."

Miroku smiles as if knowing what the stoic demon lord is thinking. They say your eyes are the window to your soul, well in this case that is the only way that Sesshomaru shows his and only to people he lets live long enough to see it.

Miroku looks at him and smiles while holding Sango close. " My lord we will let her go as long as you take care of her and not hurt her in ANY, way shape or form."

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes "Are you questioning my ability to take care of my pack?" he growls menacingly as Sango steps up.

"No , we are just saying Kagome means a lot and if you hurt her in any way I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself." Sango says serious as he looks down at her and huffs to himself.

_**"Kill the human for being so rude to us"**_ his beast growls, but Sesshomaru reminds him that this is Kagome's pack sister and she would not like that. Instead he bows his head minutely, which shocks Sango "you have my word as the lord of the west."

Sango blinks and nods her head in acceptance and backs up as she sees Kagome running up with her bag.

"I'm ready my lord" she says in a bright cheerful smile.

The little small group was getting ready to leave when they hear a growl. "Where do you think you are taking Kagome you bastard?"

Kagome gulps and looks back as Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at him.

"Inuyasha I am going to live with Sesshomaru in his castle." she laughs nervously.

"WHAT?!" was the response from Inuyasha that was so loud it was all you hear for miles.

**OK I know story off to a slow start but I want to make sure it makes sense. The next chapter is Kagome getting settled in the castle and Sesshomaru thinking of how to woo Kagome * sighs* I can't wait and I'm the one writing it. Well until next time.**

**chow...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so my story going to so well I actually jumped for joy. I am so happy you all enjoy my story, well here is chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha and I make no profit from this.**

**WHAT NOW**

**CHAPTER 4**

Inuyasha could not believe what he was hearing. Kagome was actually going to go live with the ice lord. He growls as he pulls on her arm "You're not going with him."

Kagome feels a spike of anger as Inuyasha feels his hand burn and lets go. " Inuyasha I have given you back Kikyo you don't need me like Rin does"

She glared heatedly as his ears press against his head. "Well you are part my pack and I said you will not go." He huffs and crossed his arms while he looks at her.

Kagome smiles and looks at Inuyasha" Inuyasha" she says sounding sweet as sugar as he backs up knowing that line only meant one thing " SIT SIT SIT, you jerk I can go where I want ,SIT, SIT, how dare you think I will listen to you when you are not my mate!"

She grabs Shippo as she glares at the hanyou and walks away as Sesshomaru smirks and picks her up flying to his castle on his demonic cloud.

*Kagome POV (kinda)*

Kagome was fuming while she was walking away ready to sit him more for hell of it because of what he said. She was going to look back but blinked when she felt herself being picked up and looks up staring at Sesshomaru's face blushing before quickly looking down in hopes that he wouldn't notice her embarrassment.

The next few hours were traveled in silence as Kagome shivers cold, tired, and hungry. She held Shippo close as they flew the little kit was fast asleep curled up in her arms.

Sesshomaru blinked swiftly landing and lets her hop off his cloud. "Lord Sesshomaru why did we stop?" she asked confused as he looked at her over his shoulder

"Humans need food do they not?" he said as his eye-brow rose up in his signature fashion.

Kagome blushed and shakes her head while thinking that she wanted to shave the damnable thing off. She watched as he left and she made cam. She lies down and cuddles Shippo closer as she fell asleep leaning against a tree waiting for him to return.

**~DREAM~**

_**Kagome was in a field in a pretty pink kimono that had a big white Inu start at her breast and wind around her body.**_

_**"Hello" she yells and blinks suddenly when she sees a dark shadow stop in front of her.**_

_**Instead of her being scared she feels like she knows this man and has nothing to fear from the mysterious shadow. Instead she reached up and caressed his face kissing the shadow passionately. She tried to see who the face was, but let it go because it felt so right to kiss this man. **_

_**She feels herself lowered gently to the ground as he places kisses next to her mouth and licks her neck. She closes her eyes enjoying the burning sensation she feels in her belly and moans wantonly when he nips at her neck. She opens her eyes when she feels a jolt of pain and pleasure from on her neck when she feels her lover sink his fangs into her neck. **_

_**Kagome heard a growl and deep voice say, " MINE". She arched her back pressing her body against her mystery lover, who trails his hand down to fondle her breast and she lets out a breathy moan at the action.**_

**~END DREAM~**

Kagome felt a flare of youki and bolts straight up looking around as she sees Sesshomaru walk out of the tree line. She looks down to see Shippo still sleeping soundly in her arms feeling thankful he hadn't awoken while she was having a wet dream.

Her under wear were soaked and she was blushing because she knew he could smell it. She jumps when he threw a skinned rabbit at her feet and tells her to cook her own dinner and he will be back later. He walked back out into the wood, but not far in case the miko and kit needed his assistance.

Kagome settles Shippo into a blanket and prepares the food as she sighs trying to figure out who the man in her dream was. She blushes more when she recalled how her body was brought to life from his touches and kisses. She got that feeling in the pit of her stomach again before she shakes her head and wakes Shippo briefly so that they could eat before dozing off again; secretly hoping to see who it was in her dream.

***Kind of Sesshomaru's POV***

**Rewind a little bit**

Sesshomaru was half way back to camp when he smelled Kagome's arousal thick in the air. He quickly races back to camp and find _'his' _Miko dreaming as it washed over him in waves. His beast rattled against his cage telling him his intended needed him to help her with her ' _problem'. _He growls at his beats to be quiet as he hears her moan and his eyes open wide as he decides to wake her before he lost control of his beast. He flared his youki knowing she'd wake up.

**hahahahaha naughty Kagome ...can't say I blame her. Hope you enjoyed next chapter up soon .**

**CHOW...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha and I make no profit from this.**

**WHAT NOW**

**CHAPTER 5**

The sun rose and greeted Kagome as she sits up groggy and mumbles as she stretches. Sesshomaru watches her as he eyes her messy hair and snorts on the inside. He watches as she rouses her kit by nuzzling his nose cutely. **'Even in the morning she's still all smiles,'**

"Are we going to get to Rin today my Lord?" Kagome asks.

The stoic demon lord nods his head and she smiles radiantly at him. Sesshomaru pretends that her beautiful smile does nothing to him. He looks at the Miko and says, "we will fly the rest of the way."

"I can't wait to see Rin!" Shippo replies as he is bouncing around the clearing excitedly.

Sesshomaru watches as Kagome packs up her bag and pulls Shippo into her arms. The miko walks over in his direction as the demon lord summons his cloud and takes her and the kit to the castle of the West.

Kagome and Shippo occupy themselves by looking around at all the beautiful scenery on the way to the castle. In no time at all a marble castle comes into view surrounded by a breathtaking garden. The miko and kit look down as they hear an excited voice shout "Kagome-chan, Shippo-kun!" she smiles as the girl runs up wraps herself around Kagome's waist.

Kagome sets Shippo down and pulls the little girl to her so that she may give her a proper hug. After she hugs the girl Rin runs off to play with Shippo. Sesshomaru stands to the side and watches the interaction between the three.

When she was about to say hello back she hears Jaken " wench who do you think you are touching lord Sesshomaru ward I'll kill you!" he was about to hit her with the staff when he feels a rock hit him and he looks up when he hears his lord growling

"Jaken you will respect her she is a guest. Leave now and go prepare her the room in the West Wing next to this Sesshomaru and Rin's "

Jaken looks at him and gasped " but...but...my lord that is the Lady of the Wests room." The toad cried out.

Kagome blinks " My lord I do not wish to put your mate out of her room"

He blinks and smirks on the inside" I do not have a mate and you will be fine there."

He turns and walks away as Rin smiles" does Kagome- chan want to go pick flowers with Rin and Shippo?" The girl asks sweetly.

Kagome smiles and nods her head. They were about to walk off when a pretty Inu demoness comes up. She had luxurious white hair and one green stripe on each cheek. The demoness wore a simple blue kimono with nothing marking it.

"Rin it is time for your studies you may go with Sesshomaru's guests later and play."

Rin huffs out an "okay ". She walks off with a sad expression on her face while looking behind her as Kagome holds Shippo. They both wave at the little girl and she her frown turn into a smile.

The demoness bows to Kagome and says, "May I show you and the kit to your rooms my lady?"

Kagome blinks but then smiles and answers with a" yes please".

The demoness walks as Kagome looks on the walls and see pictures of Sesshomaru and his dad and another female in she could only think of as his mom. She stops as the demoness bows. She looks at two big oak doors that had an Inu in his true form carved into the woodwork

" if you need anything just call I am your personal hand maiden" says the Inu demoness from behind the awed miko.

Kagome blinks and nods her head as she walks in and sees Sesshomaru standing there just his pants as he looks at her and smiles.

**I know i know cliffy sorry i just been kinda bummed lately my brain doesn't seem to wanna let me write and I am looking for a beta so if you wanna be him/her email me and I will pick one.**

**Chow...**

**Hey lady I couldn't figure out how to get more of Shippo in there, but I figured that you could get him in there some more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I know last chapter was short I am so sorry that's why I am getting this one out soon*bows and begs forgiveness cause I am nothing without my readers* please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha and I make no profit from writing this.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**WHAT NOW**

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru while he stood there in just his pants at her window. Her eyes trailed down his body and she almost started drooling from his porcelain skin. She sees the strips on his wrist and hips and wonders where else they go. She jumps and blushes when he brought her out of her day-dream.

*Rewind to Sesshomaru*

When Sesshomaru walks in the castle he walks into the room he assigned the Miko and strips to nothing but his pants as he smirks knowing she won't expect him waiting there. He smirks when he hears the maid bring her to the door and lets her in. He watches as her eyes travel his body as his demon jumps for joy smelling her arousal." you like what you see Kagome " he asked as he watched her blush and jumps as she bows

"I am so sorry forgive this lowly human" she replies.

He blinks and walks up. When he is standing in front of her he gently grabs her chin raising it up so he can look into her cerulean depths. " It will not do for my intended to think so low of herself." Kagome blinks as her eyes open wide

"Intended? " she questions then gulping before promptly losing consciousness. Sesshomaru is quick to action and catches her around her waist before she can hit the floor at the same moment calling for a healer.

A healer came in and bowed as he points to the bed" check my intended now " he growls as the healer looks her over .

"She has fainted my lord, but she should make a reawaken in a few minutes. " The healer exits the room and bows as Sesshomaru sits by her in bed and smells her hair.

His demon smiles as it takes in her mouthwatering scent before replying, **"**_**she smells of jasmine and honey "**_

Sesshomaru smiles as her caresses her cheek "I agree she does smell good and will make a fine mate to our pups".

His beast purrs as he sees her start to wake, but she keeps her eyes closed resting for a few moments more.

She mumbles "Sango I just had the weirdest dream Sesshomaru asked me to be his intended". She laughs and opens her eyes to see none other than Sesshomaru sitting there smirking as her face suddenly resembles that of a tomato. She blushes and looks down at the sheet thinking it was a pretty color all of a sudden.

Sesshomaru tries not to laugh as he looks down at her "Kagome"

She looks up as he leans in and kisses her. She was too shocked at first to respond. "_girl are u stupid kiss him back or he will think you don't like him " _her inner voice yells at her.

She closes her eyes and kisses him back slowly; taking her time to explore his mouth. Sesshomaru was in heaven as he nibbled her bottom lip asking for entrance and when she opened her mouth he dipped his tongue in wanting to taste every inch of her mouth as he smells her arousal swirl around him. He pulls back watching the look of pleasure on her face while she pants for more.

Kagome blushes and looks at him "wow" she whispers breathlessly.

He smiles" would you do the honor of courting this Sesshomaru?"

She blushes and nods her head in the affirmative as she has an argument with her brain _**"yes yes yes yes how could be so lucky we have the hottest man alive and he wants us us!" **_her brain shouts excitedly.

Kagome thinks"_ but what if he doesn't want me like that and is only using me to get to Inuyasha even though it won't work anymore?" _

_She hears a growl from her inner voice __**"it's not. You know our Lord is not a liar! Answer him now he is waiting." **_

She smiles as she says yes and she feels him get up and kiss her on the head" will I see you at supper...koi"

Kagome blushes and then smiles and nods her head yes. She was desperately trying to control her raging hormones that said take him now screw the courting. Sesshomaru smiles and left the room to let Kagome think. She lies back on her bed and sighs then it hits her "WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?!" she yells out as Sesshomaru laughs.

**ok so not as short as others *bows but i want ideas for a kimono so please leave review and ides .love u all u keep me going**

**Chow...**


	7. Chapter 7

**so what u think yes no maybe and no one came up with an idea so i wil try my best and I didnt forget shippo last chapter he just wasnt one my main points *giggles*sorry i should have and its a writers mistake please forgive this lowly writer* bow* well here yours next chapter hope you enjoy.**

**WHAT NOW**

**CHAPTER 7**

Kagome paces back and forth _"what will I wear and what will I wear?" _

She blushes and then sighs "_what am I talking about it's just as a guest not as a date"_

She sits on her bed and lies back as she hears a small knock on her door. "Enter" she looks over as she sees Shippo and Rin walk in. Shippo had a pout on his face when he walking in behind it appeared to her that Shippo had changed clothing while she was with Sesshomaru.

She blinks and smiles" you look handsome my son"

He blushes and grumbles. Kagome smiles "what was that?"

He looks at her "Rin made me wear this stupid outfit. It's all itchy and uncomfortable and I don't want to wear it."

She takes a moment to take in her son's appearance. He was wearing a blue and green hakama. It was a green top with grass-green pants and his belt was a pretty blue-green. His shirt had leaves and vines on it with fox prints on it. His hair was in a high pony tail tied off with a ribbon that matched his belt. She smiles at him as he pouts up at his mother figure.

She smiles "I think you look as handsome as prince."

He blushes as Rin walks up and asks Kagome "how do I look Kagome-chan?"

She smiles as she takes a moment to examine Rin as well. She was wearing pink Kimono that had flowers all around it; her sash was a darker pink with white on the edges. She also had white flowers in her hair and her hair was back in an elegant bun.

Kagome smiles "You look as pretty as a princess Rin."

Rin smiles and looks at her "would Kagome-chan like help in picking her kimono?"

Kagome smiles at the adorable little girl and replies, "yes I'd like that very much, Rin. Thank you."

Rin runs to a big closet and comes out with one "go put this one on Kagome-chan."

Kagome walks behinds the modesty screen. She changes into the kimono with minimal effort. She walks out in a baby blue Kimono with a big white dog on the back. She had white sakura blossoms on it looking like they was falling all around the dog. Her obi was white and the sash that held it closed was baby blue. Her sleeves flowed elegantly long with cherry blossoms trailing in spirals.

Kagome blushes" Rin are you sure about this? I feel silly in it."

Rin jumps for joy and replies," oh yes Kagome-chan you look beautiful."

Kagome blushes as she sits down trying to think of what to do with her hair as Rin starts to brush it. Rin starts to put her hair up in a neat bun with chop sticks and lets her bangs frame her face. The child smiles and adds little beads here and there "there you go Kagome-chan."

Kagome smiles at the two children before saying," I have one more thing to do so go on down and I will be there in a minute."

Rin and Shippo walk out as Kagome puts on eye liner, blue eye shadow, and clear lip gloss. She stands up and checks herself over in the mirror one last time before slipping on some tabi socks and heads out looking for the dining room.

Kagome walks around the hall for fifteen minutes quickly getting upset " why didn't I ask for Rin to stay and help me "

The miko hears a giggle and she turns around. She sees the female demon from before who swiftly replies" I am here to escort you to the dining room my lady."

She smiles as Kagome blushes and nods her head. She follows her to two big wooden doors with a big neko demon and a dog demon fighting. Her hand maiden opens the door and she walks in smiling as she looks around the room. The room was white with giant chandeliers that look to be made of glass; she sees windows that cover the wall letting in natural sunlight. The curtains were a beautiful cerulean blue that were a few shades lighter than her eyes. She smiles thinking that the room was breathtaking.

Sesshomaru was sitting at the table. Departing from his usual attire he was clothed in black and blue hakama. His haori were sprinkled with silver crescent moons and brilliant stars and the background was a stark black. His hair was pulled back away from his face. He still had his blue sash, but had left his swords.

He sees Rin walking in and Shippo following close behind. The young girl smiles brightly up at her lord and asks, " do I look good My lord?"

He smiles a rare smile and nods yes as Shippo looks at him unsure if he was willing to ask the stoic demon lord. Said demon lord looks at Shippo and smiles" You look handsome as well Shippo."

Shippo beams and says thank you as he sits next to Rin. Sesshomaru was begging to get worried when the doors opened to show Kagome. He thought he watched an angel walk in as she bows. He smiles and gets up; he kisses her hand as he watches her blush" you look lovely."

She smiled as he showed her where to sit. When he finished sitting the miko he called out the chef and servants who promptly placed the food on the table. Kagome waited knowing he is supposed to eat then Rin and finally her and Shippo. Sesshomaru smirks knowing she has manners and took a bite as Rin did the same; only after they had taken the first bite did Shippo and Kagome follow suit.

He watched her as she blushed the whole time they ate as the kids talk about the fun they will have playing. Kagome was listening and giving them ideas as Sesshomaru listened glad she knows how to entertain pups. The kids finish as Shippo looks at Kagome "momma may me and rin go color?"

she looks at his plate and nods as he runs off with Rin. Once the children had left it became very quiet and to prevent herself further embarrassment she picked at her food ignoring the demon lord. Sesshomaru noticed" is the food not to your liking?"

Kagome looks up suddenly and replies "oh it was wonderful I am just thinking is all." she smiles reassuringly.

He asked curiously" what are you thinking about?"

Kagome looks at him "why did you offer me and Shippo a place to stay?"

He smiles "_smart and pretty _"his beast purrs as he grabs her hand" Kagome I have watched you from afar for a while and I would like permission to court you."

Kagome blinks and looking at him with her mouth open." Kagome if you don't close your mouth I will have to take advantage of it" her mouth shuts with a click of her teeth.

He smirks at her and says," Kagome you do not have to decide now"

She jumps up and looks at him" No I want to. Yes I accept your courtship milord."

He blinks and smiles before he kisses her with passion. she stiffens momentarily and then relaxes as he explores her mouth with his tongue. When the demon lord pulls away he sees Kagome blushing and looking at her plate as she tries to catch her breath

"_Oh my god I just got kissed by...Sesshomaru_." Her mind screamed as he smirks at her overall disheveled appearance.

"Shall I escort you to your room I am sure you are very tired koi." she blushes and nods her head yes as he walks her to her room and kisses her hand good night

"I will have the maid see to the children and have them put to bed. I will see you in the morning." The demon lord replied.

She blushes and kisses him again as he was shocked but kissed her back as she smiles and opens her door

"yes good night my lord." he stood there for a second and smiled as he told a maid to take care of the kids. He went to his study and sat back smiling as they both think _"Perfect._

**I know a short chapter but i will have moore soon so review.**

**CHOW...**


End file.
